


drowsy

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Frotting, Kinda, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuteness....., theyre my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: enoch n jacob fluff/smut..??





	drowsy

enoch's black hair tumbled in front of his eyes as he straddled jacob, his gaze meeting the other's as he sat on the his thighs, bored, waiting. the boy's body slanted to the left slightly as he watched jacob. his black eyes pierced into jacob's wandering blues, searching for something in his face, though all he found was swirling emptiness, maybe a drop of want. 

jacob studied enoch's features as they sat there, his round nose, his pouty lips. his deadpan expression, almost lifeless, though ironically so. so, the younger boy decided to lift his shaky hands from where he had subconsciously gripped the sheets below them, feeling the material of enoch's black sweater as the still air around them seemed to thicken with his every move. he slipped his arms past the in betweens of enoch's arms and torso, hands snaking around the boy's waist and pulling him in closer. 

enoch complied, his doll-like eyes dropping shyly to jacob's chest instead of his childish eyes that reflected how innocent of a soul he was. he didn't want to admit that every time he looked into them, he felt jealousy bite at the edges of his mind. he shook it off, every time, but he was too distracted by jacob as a whole to be thinking like that, now.

as enoch felt himself being pushed towards jacob, he fluttered his eyes closed as he leaned down and their lips pressed together, the paler boy instinctively cupping jacob's face with one hand. both of their eyes closed, the sun bleakly shone through the white, lace blinds onto them, warming them as both of their hearts began to beat quicker than before. jacob's lips against enoch's were as soft as feathers.

jacob hummed as they began to deepen the kiss, feeling enoch's tongue on his bottom lip, quickly opening his mouth a bit. the boy's tongue and his met quickly, a warm embrace. the brunet's loose hug on him had tightened a bit, as enoch was brought closer to jacob, enoch resting his hand on jacob's shoulder, which then made its way around his neck until he was leaning against him and the headboard, absentmindedly nodding his head as he tried to deepen the kiss further.

enoch let a tiny moan slip out, barely above a whisper, but jacob heard it and he felt his cheeks flush slightly more than before. he took a hand form the embrace he wrapped enoch in, taking his free hand and starting to massage enoch's crotch. they pulled apart to get oxygen, enoch breathing shallowly as he looked down at the newfound hand on him. 

he bit his lip and made eye contact with jacob again, who had his mind filmed in a layer of lust. he was too distracted by enoch in all his arousing glory to notice that his arm around enoch's waist had fallen to rest on enoch's thigh.

enoch then took the hand off of his own thigh, intertwining their fingers with a soft smile playing on his lips, jacob's heart fluttering as he stared up at the boy. the brunet watched enoch as he stared down at his crotch, his hand unneeded, since jacob was already hardening on his own. he watched enoch's eyes flicker from him and his erection, parting his lips a little bit as he let out a warm huff, still feeling jacob's hand on his cock

"jake," enoch said, voice catching in his throat to his benefit. if that had made it out the way he had intended, it would have been a moan, and he had already embarrassed himself enough, proven by jacob's puppy eyes for him. jacob felt his groin ache at the other boy calling his name, smiling softly.

jacob observed as enoch took his hand off of his dick, intertwining their fingers as well and pushing both his arms against the headboard, leaving jacob practically pinned there. he watched as enoch's hips rolled, their two cocks meeting through their respective walls of fabric. still, the sensation was strong enough for both of them, as jacob got the memo and began to swivel his hips as well.

they both joined each other in a harmony of tiny huffs of air that substituted as moans. enoch furrowed his brow as he looked focused on the task at hand, before leaning in and resting his head on jacob's shoulder, still grinding. he could hear enoch's whimpers louder now, and he felt his stomach swirl with butterflies. "enoch," he called, in a whisper. the boy squeaked in reply.

jacob brought up his legs to trap enoch as they humped against each other, both of them whining and groaning as they hadn't felt such stimulation in a while, especially not enoch, hence his weakened state, and hence why his entire body jolted as he felt semen spill out of his dick as he fell limp on jacob's body. he was quickly followed by jacob, the boy letting one last groan escape from his lips as cum spilled out of him as well. 

"i hate you," enoch said, sleep coating his voice.  
"sure you do," jacob replied, his eyes lolling closed as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing this :0]  
> i really REALLY prefer the book over the movie (it was god awful), i just prefer movie enoch and jake


End file.
